Unexpectedness
by javajunkee
Summary: LL- Luke invites Lorelai to his sisiter's engagement party. Whats going on? RR please. Complete.
1. Yale, Conspiracies, and Dawson's Creek

I own nothing but my sanity- and I'm starting to wonder about that too.

Chapter One- Yale, conspiracies, and Dawson's Creek

The bells above the door in the diner jingled as Lorelai walked in. As she made her way to her stool by the counter, her cell phone rang. She reached into her purse and answered it as she sat down.

"yea?" She said.

"you don't sound grumpy at all" Rory said sarcastically from the other line.

"Darn! And that's the tone I was going for too!. What's up?"

"Can't a daughter just call the person who raised her to have an innocent conversation?"

"Innocent? A Gilmore conversation, innocent? never!"

"I have to bail on you this weekend."

"What? Rory....we were going to have a Hitchcock movie marathon" she pouted.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have to study for a midterm type thing and I have to write this huge editorial for the paper."

"Lorelai...off the phone, you know the rules." Luke barked as he came from the kitchen and returned to his usual stance behind the counter.

"But Luke...It's Rory..."

"Oh, tell her I said hi. You have 2 minutes."

"Luke said hi." Lorelai said as she returned to her conversation with her daughter.

"Aw, tell him I miss him and I'm sorry I won't be home this weekend."

"Hey, I didn't even get that much!" Lorelai said.

"Just tell him..." Rory groaned.

"I will, I love you babe."

"I love you too mom, bye."

Lorelai clicked off her phone.

"Rory said she misses you" She told Luke. She saw his face soften and blush. She loved how Rory did that to him.

"And, she's sorry she can't make it home this weekend."

"She can't?" Luke asked.

"She's got a lot of work. She's in Yale now, they're so greedy. They wont let her love anyone else but them. They are control freaks I tell you. CONTROL FREAKS!" Lorelai yelled dramatically and the whole diner stopped to look at her. "What?" She asked.

Luke rolled his eyes.

The bells jingled once again and this time Nicole walked in. She saw the two of them talking. She hated it when they did that. She took a seat close enough to the counter so that she could her them.

"Anyway, I'll be all alone this weekend all because stupid Yale people want Rory all to themselves. Editorial for the paper! It's all one big master plan. A conspiracy. But I'm on to them. They are out to get all the smart people of the world ..." Lorelai continued in a mischievous voice. "First, they start taking away their weekends, then their winter breaks, then their summer breaks, and one by one, they will work each and every one of them to death, and no one will be left to rule the world, but insanely dumb people!"

"Like you, minus the dumb."

Nicole just looked at them.

"Is Luke calling me smart?" Lorelai asked.

"No, just insane." Luke smirked.

"Our little baby's growing up Luke." Lorelai said dramatically and leaned across the counter to where Luke's hand was resting. She laid her head on his hand and mock cried.

Luke put a hand on her head. "Yeah, maybe you should try it sometime."

Lorelai got up and scowled at him "Coffee." She said.

He sighed as he refilled her cup.

Nicole snuck out of the diner. How come they never acted like that when she was around? And Lorelai referring to Rory as 'their baby' _Their baby!_ Hah! Nicole rubbed her head. _God, It's scary how much my life is like a Dawson's creek episode._ Man, she had to stop watching the reruns on TBS. Besides Luke is a lot older and a lot less gay then Dawson, and Lorelai a lot uglier than Joey. Who was she kidding? Lorelai was gorgeous. _Need to stop watching TBS..._ she made a mental note.


	2. Invitations, questions, and exceptions

Chapter 2- Invitations, questions, and exceptions

Later That Evening...

Luke went to get his mail from the tiny old fashioned white mailbox which was hanging on the front of the exterior of the diner. As he walked back inside, he flipped through the mail. 

__

Water bill, electric bill, cable bill, telephone bill, hmm, what's this? He opened a very fancy looking envelope that was addressed to _Master Lucas Danes. _Master? What year is this? He pulled out a note card-like invitation.

It read...

You are Cordially Invited to Attend the Engagement Party of a Mr. Gary Smith and Miss Elizabeth Danes...

That's all he needed to read. "DAMN IT!" he yelled and the threw the envelope on the ground. _ Not another loser..._ he thought _not again... _He couldn't believe it. Every loser that god threw her way, she had to marry. It was ridicules. No doubt this guy would turn out like everyone else. Why did life have to be so tough on his sister? Why couldn't the world be free of people like Jimmy, Chris, Jess, and no doubt TJ. Why couldn't his sister just meet some prince charming? He bent over and picked up the card.

Bring guest...

Damn Liz. She just wanted to meet Nicole. No way. They would eat each other up. He imagined their private conversations later that night...

first Nicole

"You're sister is so, interesting, in a weird kinda way" Nicole would tell him. "Come on honey, lets go home, please, I'm bored, this is boring, my life is boring, lets go, I'm thirsty, can you buy me a drink, what? No, you can't have a drink, you have to drive us home, blah blah blah!"

and then Liz

"She's not your type Luke, why on earth did you marry her? blah blah blah!" 

__

a night from hell! he thought. O god....

Lorelai sat on her couch all alone on Friday night as Alfred Hitchcock's "Psycho" flashed across the screen.

"Ring Ring"

She continued watching the movie and listened as the answering machine picked up. 

" You've reached Lorelai Gilmore" It said in a mock sexy voice " I'll give you a great night for under 20 dollars...Leave a message...BEEEEEEEEEEEP."

"Lorelai? um ok, weird answering machine, anyway I gotta talk to you, so call, or stop by, um yea, I really have to avoid having to listen to your answering machine. So um yea. Bye." Lorelai heard the answering machine click, she chuckled when she thought of the look on Luke's face when he'd heard her message.

He needed to talk to her? She thought. Um ok... She got up and through on her black winter jacket and walked out of the door. 

When she got to Luke's she knocked.

"Hey." He said as he opened the door.

"You really need a better pick up line when you open the door. Like, um hold on" Lorelai cleared her throat. "You Rang?" she said in a very Adam's Family type voice.

Luke rolled his eyes and stepped aside so Lorelai could walk in.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure. Hey Luke, what's up?" She asked in a concerned voice.

Luke put a cup of coffee in front of her. He pulled the envelope from his back pocket and slid it across the counter over to Lorelai.

"Ew, you didn't fart on it did you?" She said as she pulled the card from inside.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know they were that serious." Lorelai said in shock.

"They're not" Luke said. "That's the thing."

"So what do you want me to do?" Lorelai asked. " I mean, If you want me to talk to her, I would but I doubt it would help any, I mean, If you did it then she might listen a little bit, but I think Liz is going to do what she wants to do." Lorelai explained.

"Oh no, that's not why I wanted to talk to you." Luke said.

"Then what?" Lorelai asked.

"Come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me. To the engagement party."

"Why? I mean, why me, you are married and everything."

"Oh no, I couldn't take Nicole to something like this." Luke explained.

"Oh yes." Lorelai said in a mischievous voice. " Because when the moon comes out she turns into a werewolf and we wouldn't want to start panic and ruin an engagement party!"

"Lorelai..."

"What is it then?"

" I just don't think they would approve of each other. They're so different. Then, the comments would start and they wouldn't stop. ever! And whenever I am going to drive Nicole home, she won't let me drink. Anything! Let me assure you. This is one party that I am going to need at least one drink."

"Right, because we care about Nicole, but who cares if you get drunk and kill me in a car crash? Huh! I don't care. No big deal. No big deal at all. I'll just die for the sake of your drinking rights, I'll-"

"Lorelai. Please. Just come with me."

"Is it in New York?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah. It's black tie. Not for you, for me. I mean, for you its-"

"I know Luke. Of course I'll come."

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course." Lorelai smiled and he bit his bottom lip.

She shyly looked down.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see ya tomorrow Luke. Bye."

"Bye Lorelai."

"Bye." She smiled again.

She got up and walked out the door.

As the bells jingled, Luke stared after her and watched her car pull away. 


	3. Lies, Ties, and Dresses

Chapter Three- Lies, Dresses, and Ties

"New York" Luke explained flatly.

"You're going all the way to New York just to visit your sister? I still don't understand why I can't come" Nicole said.

"It's kind of personal, we need to work some things out. Besides, you've got work."

"Alright...." Nicole said.

"Okay? Well then, I'll see you on Monday. Bye nick."

"Bye Luke."

Luke sighed as he hung up the phone. It was Saturday morning and Lorelai hadn't come in for her usual cup of coffee.

He picked up the phone and dialed Lorelai's cell phone.

"Yea?" She asked

"Lorelai?"

"LUKE?? IT'S YOU IT'S REALLY YOU!" Lorelai said in a dramatic voice.

"Lorelai..."

"Sorry, what's up?"

"Just wondering why you didn't stop in this morning. I mean, If your sick or something I can just go to the party myself."

"Sick. Ha! Luke, you invite me to an engagement party in New York and you expect me not to buy a new outfit? I'm in the mall."

"Lorelai, if Invited you to go snail hunting in a swamp you would buy a new outfit."

"Do you actually do that? snail hunting in swamps? You're weird."

"Right, I'm the weird one..." Luke said. 

"Okay, whatever you say, Crocodile Dundee. Look, this old lady is trying to steal the dress that I am carrying. BACK OFF!" She yelled. "Sorry, hey I gotta go okay?"

"Bye Lorelai. Thanks again."

"Of course." She said.

"Hey Lor, "

"Yea?"

"If it ever comes up with Nicole, don't tell her about the party."

"Where does she think you are going to be tomorrow? Vegetarianville??"

"New York, but she thinks I'm just visiting Liz to work stuff out."

"Oh, okay, I won't. Bye Luke."

"Bye."


	4. Punch Drunk Love

Chapter Four- Punch Drunk Love

The doorbell rang.

"COME IN!!!!" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

Luke entered the house. He looked around. "Lorelai?"

"Upstairs" She yelled. "AHHHHH" There was a thump and a series of loud crashes. 

Luke ran up the stairs and opened Lorelai's bedroom door. He cautiously entered, as if he was waiting for something to jump out at him.

"You really need to stop hunting those snails Luke." Lorelai said from the bathroom floor.

"Lorelai, what the hell happened?"

"Have you ever tried to put on stilettos and brush your teeth at the same time? Not pretty." She explained. 

Luke walked in the bathroom and helped her off the floor.

"Wow." He said. She looked amazing. Her hair was straightened and she had a low cut, tight dark red dress on. The bottom of the dress fell around her legs at an angle, and the middle, tightly accentuating her waist.

"What?" She said.

"Oh," Luke snapped out of his daze. "I uh, got something for you," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"It's not that much, just a thank you for helping me out."

Lorelai opened the box. Inside was a very pretty diamond bracelet.

"Luke, you didn't have to, It's gorgeous!"

"Yeah, well" Luke looked down shyly and blushed.

Lorelai tried to put it on, but found it hard to put on a bracelet using only one hand.

"Uh, Luke?"

"oh, yea, sorry" Luke walked closer to Lorelai. He clasped her bracelet and then looked up at her. He breathed in and out. "There"

"We better go, don't wanna be late" Lorelai said.

"Luke, look how pretty it is!" Lorelai said as they neared the city.

"It is, isn't it."

As the Valet Parker took his car, Lorelai linked her arm with Luke's.

"Ready?" She asked

"Ready."

They walked inside. Everything was so nicely set up. There was a large dance floor and a bunch of round tables on one side of it. On the other side was 3 buffet tables. There were chandeliers and wine and a bunch of people.

"Wow." Lorelai said.

Liz walked up. "Luke!" She gave him a quick hug. "Lorelai! nice to see you again!"

"You too, and congratulations"

"Thank you, listen, you two will be sitting with me and Teej, so you can put your coats over their, okay?"

"Thank you Liz" Lorelai said.

She and Luke walked toward the table where TJ was sitting.

"Hey.... Dickhead! you came!" 

half an hour later.

"Luke, don't you think you've had enough?"

"Enough? Enough? ha ha, that's a funny word."

"Alright Luke, I think it's time for you to stop with the drinks"

"Oh come on Lor, don't be a POOPER!"

"Luke, I really think you've had enough."

"But Lorelai, I'm FiNe. UHHHH" Luke burped

"Hey sweetie, you know what I do when I'm upset? I dance, you wanna dance?"

"Okay, only if I get another drink later."

"Fine, but first you have to dance, come on."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and brought him to the dance floor. She put one hand on his shoulder and held the other one.

"I'm tired" Luke yawned.

"Yeah, you've had a long day."

"Did I tEll yOu hoW pRetTy you LoOk tonIgHt?" Luke asked.

"No, you didn't."

"Okay, well, You LoOk very Pretty."

"Thank you Luke, you look very pretty yourself."

"Yeah, well, I try."

"good." Lorelai let go of his hand, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why does my sister have to marry such a Dickhead?" Lorelai immediately looked up at him.

"Luke, lower your voice!"

"I said, WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO MARRY SUCH A DICKHEAD?"

Everyone just looked at him.

"Sorry!" Lorelai said. "Listen Luke, I think we better get some air."

"UmmmMMmmMm....okay." Luke replied. She took his hand and brought him out front of the restaurant. They sat on a bench right outside the door.

"I'm SoRry LoreLai."

"It's okay, It's your sister who's gonna want an apology."

"Mh Hm. You'Re VeRy pRetTY."

"You already told me that."

"Why are YoU aLwaYs so pRetTy?"

Lorelai just smiled at him.

"That's the smile." He said. "That's the Lorelai smile. That smile made me fall in love with you Lorelai. That smile." Luke brushed the hair that the wind had blown in Lorelai's face behind her ear and lightly touched her chin. "That smile."

Lorelai leaned in and kissed Luke softly on the lips. Hell, he wouldn't remember a thing when he woke up the next morning. But, something unexpected happened. She kissed him, and she liked it.

"I love you Lorelai. You're so Pretty. That Smile. I _love_ you" This time he leaned in and kissed her.

"LUKE?!?!?" Nicole screamed.

"Oh hey, it's Nicole! Hey, pull your head outa your ass lately?"

" I'm sure he didn't mean that." Lorelai said. The guilt that was starting up inside her suffocated her entire body.


	5. Explanations, Confrontations, and Confus...

Chapter 5- Explanations, Confrontations, and Confusion

Luke was lying in the back of Nicole's car and she and Lorelai were standing just outside of it.

Lorelai saw the hurt look on Nicole's face, and although she never liked, okay she hated the woman, she felt bad for her and knew it would unbelievably suck to be in her position.

"Look, Nicole," Lorelai said sympathetically, "I know you never liked me, and wow, this definitely didn't help, but listen, it meant nothing, what just happened and whatever he said, it meant nothing, you know how drunk he is?"

"Lorelai, contrary to your beliefs, I know my husband, well. Even if I didn't know him, I would still believe he meant it. Every word that did or didn't come out of his mouth, he meant it. Why? Do you know what it's like to have your husband constantly interested in his gorgeous best friend? Every second he's not looking at you, he's looking at her. When he is looking at you, he wishes he was looking at her? No. You don't. Because you are the best friend and I am the wife. How do you think it felt to find that invitation in his jeans pocket this afternoon? How do you think I felt when I pulled up and saw that my husband had brought you with him instead of me? Not only did he bring you, but he told you he loved you and kissed you."

"Nicole, I'm sure that he had his reasons for not telling you, it isn't my place to get involved with that, but what he said to me Nicole, he was drunk."

"I never had anything against you Lorelai. What I was against was always his feelings towards you. I knew they were there. The minute I walked in the diner for our first date and saw you sitting there. I knew it. Of course, he denied it, he's Luke, always go for what you know you can get. Don't take any risks. Yes, Lorelai, he was drunk, but that is the only time that Luke would ever say anything like that."

"Nicole."

"Lorelai, what's going on out here, where's Luke?" Liz came through the doors. "The nerve, for him to say something like that at my _engagement party_!"

"Liz, this is Nicole, Luke's wife."

"Oh, um. Sorry, I should go." Liz realized something was going on and she didn't want to interfere. She thought it was weird that Luke had brought Lorelai instead of Nicole but she thought that Luke was just being Luke. "Uh, take care of Luke for me." Liz said as she was walking back inside.

"I will." Both Nicole and Lorelai said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"Look, I'm gonna drive Luke home, here," She passed Lorelai Luke's Keys, "you mind taking this to the diner."

"No problem" Lorelai said, still feeling guilty.

As she was walking away and Nicole was opening her door Lorelai turned around. 

"Hey Nicole"

"Yeah?" 

"I'm really sorry. Not for Luke, for me. I shouldn't have let him say that stuff or kiss me. He's married. I'm sorry."

"I'm not justifying what you did Lorelai, but if I were lucky enough to be in your position, I am pretty sure I'd have done the same thing. Ya know, let him kiss me."

"Bye Nicole."

"Bye."

Lorelai turned around and handed her ticket and Luke's keys to the Valet Parker.

The ride home was an interesting one. 

Lorelai kept thinking back on everything that had happened that night. As she changed driving hands, something slid down her forearm. She looked down and saw the bracelet. Flashes and little pieces of conversations went through her head. 

Did I tell you how pretty you Look tonight?; That smile, that's the Lorelai smile, that's the smile that made me fall in love with you; Luke, you didn't have to, It's gorgeous; yeah, well....; Do you know what it's like to have your husband constantly interested in his best friend? Every time he isn't Looking at you, he's looking at her, when he is looking at you, he wishes he was looking at her? No. You don't. ..

.

Then when Lorelai started to get the feeling that it wasn't all one big mistake, she thought back, before Nicole...

He seems to like you; and you're judging this by what?; by the way he looked at you; which is how? Like you were about to give him a lap dance; Mom, he did not look at me like that; You're pleased; what?; you smiled. You're pleased that the ice man looked at you like a Porterhouse Steak.

She would have quickly dismissed this thought if her mother had been the only one who brought this up. But she wasn't.

She remembered a conversation with Sookie.

__

Come on Lorelai; what?; don't you understand that Luke is so into you?; Okay, stop.; he has had to watch you go from one guy to another, and then the engagement, and then the engagement was off, and patiently he's waited. And now walks in this kid and he says, ' my God, will she date anyone else in the world before she'll date me?'; Sookie, that...; Hey, maybe it's crazy, maybe it's irrational, but it's there. Just look the guy in the eye, it's right there.

__

"It's right there." Lorelai whispered aloud.

Then, it all came back to her. Everything that Luke ever did for her out of kindness, every time he gave into her, The Chuppa, The whole Max issue, The almost kisses, The look in Luke's eyes, every time they were alone. Then she realized, maybe she didn't mind. Wait, maybe she liked it. Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way.

"It's right there."

(a/n, sorry the chapter is so short, but I have everything all planned out and it made sense to stop it right here. I Know I used a lot of quotes here, the one's from the actual show I thank Gilmore-girls. net for, but I used them because I figured that she would be thinking about this stuff when she was considering her feelings, and I thought it would help to kind of bring everything together. Anyway, I hope you like it so far. R/R, it helps out a lot. Thank you.)


	6. The Morning After

chapter 6.The Morning After

(a/n. to reviewers. To Bella Wilfer- trust me The only thing that is holding me back from having Nicole run over by a bus is the fact that it would probably kill my story. Wouldn't that be awesome if it happened on the show though? and to SilverTree, I realize that they are out of character in those parts, but I had to make Luke say that because I simply HATE*said with anger* Nicole with a deep burning Passion. To Kasey22 I know, I probably would have done the same but I needed it so Nicole could explain to him what happened.)

The next morning....

Luke woke up. He was sleeping on the couch at his and Nicole's apartment. His head hurt like hell and he couldn't remember a thing. When he tried, a strike of pain shot through his head.

"Luke, you're up." Nicole said as she walked into the room.

"Wait, what am I doing here?" Luke asked. He was so confused.

"Way to be blunt." Nicole said. She sat down across from Luke.

"No, that's not what I meant, I just don't remember. I was just," Luke remembered the party and maybe having one too many drinks, " oh no. What happened?"

Nicole held up an invitation.

"I found this in your jeans pocket when I was doing the wash. Lets start with that, care to explain?"

"Nicole, I, Uh..."

"Yeah. And imagine my surprise when I walked up to the restaurant and not only were you there but you were there with Lorelai."

"Oh my god, Lorelai, is she okay? what happened?" Luke tried to remember but it was all blurry.

"Oh, if you only knew, you would not have just asked me that."

"Nicole, is she okay?"

"She's fine, a little confused maybe, but she's fine."

"What happened?"

"Lets just say you were in the very early stages of committing adultery."

"What?"

______________________________________________

"DING DONG"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......" Lorelai Groaned. She got out of bed and went downstairs. 

"DING DONG" "OH MY GOD" Lorelai shouted. She opened the door.

"What happened to you?" Rory asked.

"Rory are you crazy it's like," She looked at her watch. "one forty seven!"

"You just woke up?"

"Oh my god, I have to get to the Inn."

"Mom, I finished all my work yesterday, so I could come home today, and sit at home by myself?"

"It's Monday, you should have known better, where's your key?"

"What?"

"Where's your key, you rang the doorbell."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"It worked. Listen, go hang out with lane or something, I'll be home around five."

"I cant she's at school."

"Go find something to do, you can catch up with Kirk, meet Lulu."

"Can't wait." Rory said with sarcasm.

"Sorry, honey. Wait, don't you have classes today?"

"I took a day off so I could come visit you!"

"Okay, I gotta get dressed."

"Wait! What's that"

Lorelai looked to where her daughters eyes were aimed.

"Oh, uh, nothing"

"Mom, that's a diamond bracelet, what do you mean nothing?"

Everything that happened the night before swam into Lorelai's brain, and soon enough, owned her every thought.

"Listen, it's a long story, can we talk about it later? I'm very late here." By now Lorelai was pleading with her daughter.

"Fine." Rory pouted.

"Alright, turn the coffee machine on for mommy and I'll be down in a while."

"Wait. you're not going to Luke's?"

"Do you have any concept of time? Work starts at 8. We are approaching 2. Not. Good."

Lorelai ran up the stairs and fell on her bed. She let out a breath that seemed she had been holding since Rory mentioned the bracelet. "Gotta. Getta. Work." She said aloud and hopped off her bed.

__________________________________________________

"My god is there anything to do in this town?" Rory said aloud. She was standing somewhere outside of Al's Pancake World.

She sat down on a bench and looked around.

She saw Ms. Patty and Babbette standing behind a tree staring at something and whispering.

Rory stood up and casually walked by the gazebo to see what they were looking at.

It was Luke.

He was sitting on a bench outside of his diner. His head in his hands.

Rory walked over behind Patty and Babbette.

"You know, " She said. They both jumped up and turned around. "It's not very nice to spy on people." Rory finished.

"We were just..." Patty said. 

"Just look how sad he is." Babbette finished.

"Why don't you two go home."

"But!" Patty pleaded.

"Uh!" Rory scowled at them.

They both went separate directions.

"My God." She said.

Rory walked over to where Luke was seated and sat down next to him.

"You've got the whole town spying on you, you know."

Luke looked up.

"Stars Hollow isn't the best place to sit outside and sulk" Rory finished.

"Rory. What are you doing home?"

"I felt bad about ditching my mom so I figured I'd take today off."

At the mention of Lorelai, Luke flinched.

"Are you, um, okay?" Rory asked, concerned.

"No." Luke said.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rory asked.

"Not really, but thanks."

"Okay. I'm gonna go catch up with some people. If ya wanna talk you know where I-"

"I know."

"Okay. Bye Luke. I hope everything works out."

"Thanks. Bye Rory."

Rory got up.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Did your mom seem, um, weird this morning."

"A little, nothing much beyond her usual self." 

"Okay, never mind. Bye Rory."

"Bye."

Rory started walking in no particular direction.

_That was weird..._

_______________________________________________

"SOOK?" Lorelai burst into the inn.

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um because it's like two and you look like you haven't slept all night."

"Well I didn't and I fell asleep around 3 this morning."

"That explains it."

"How'd the party go?"

"what?"

"You know, Luke, sister, engagement, party?"

"Oh, um...."

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Sookie..." Lorelai looked down.

"What happened?"

Lorelai explained everything.

"oh my god..." Sookie let out just above a whisper.

"I know."

"Do you think he meant any of it?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I thought so at the time but, I don't know, I did kiss him first."

"wow."

"Yeah. Wow."


	7. The End

Chapter 7- I cant even find a word to name this chapter

It had been exactly 6 days since the party. Lorelai still couldn't work up enough nerve to go and talk to Luke. He hadn't exactly had the nerve either. His car was still parked in her driveway. Every time she went to work or looked out her window, or passed the diner, heard a song on the radio, saw a movie on TV, or even just heard the word coffee, she thought of Luke. It was getting ridicules, Luke was always on her mind. She told herself the reason for this was because he was on of her very best friends, and she genuinely missed him, and his coffee. But there were other reasons on top of that, reasons that she wouldn't stoop to admit. What he said at the party, even though he was drunk, changed everything. It was obvious sometimes that he liked her, and she thought that sometimes, she made it a little too obvious that she liked him, even though she wasn't too sure herself. They, however, and some sort of silent agreement that neither would tell each other how they felt, for fear of ruining their amazing friendship. What neither realized though, was had either broken this agreement, the other would follow suit, and they would have something ten times more amazing than the friendship that they endeared so much. Others realized this though, Sookie, Emily, Rory, Rachel, Ms. Patty, Babbette, Lane, Dean, Max, Liz, Nicole, and even Jess, and every person who saw the way they looked at each other, or the way they talked to each other, saw it too. 

Lorelai was laying on her couch. 

"I'm sooooo hungry" She moaned.

Rory walked into the living room with leftover Chinese food.

"Mom, this is GROSS, when did you get this?"

"Tuesday."

Rory spit out what was left of the chicken in her mouth into the container.

"Mom, we need some real food. For my sake, will you _please_ go talk to Luke. I need coffee that doesn't taste like someone took a piss in a glass of water."

Lorelai ignored Rory's last comment.

"If he wanted to talk to me, he would've by now." Lorelai said. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"It's not like you're in a fight, you're not mad at him are you?" Rory asked. She couldn't figure out what was wrong. 

"No. It's just, how can you say something like that to someone and not explain yourself?"

"Maybe he doesn't even remember. He was VERY drunk." Rory said. She knew this was not true. Luke was a good guy, it was just that Rory had seen him fall for her mother many years ago and she knew how long he'd been wanting her, he probably just didn't want to screw things up anymore than he had.

"Nah, you should've seen Nicole, if Luke didn't remember, she would've made him." Lorelai said.

"Mom, please. Just talk to him. Maybe he's scared and wants you to come to him first. Maybe he thinks you are mad at him. You should see him mom, he's so upset. He's tired and he gets worked up about every little thing that goes wrong." Rory frequently saw him in or outside of the diner. It scared her how someone who didn't seem to care about anything, got worked up over Kirk dropping a French fry on the ground.

"I'm going to Lane's. Promise me that you'll think about it."

"I promise." Lorelai pouted. Lorelai wasn't mad at Luke. For some reason it had made her heart melt when he kissed her. She figured she was just too into the whole moment. Though she wouldn't admit it aloud, she was more scared than upset. She wasn't scared that he would tell her that he loved her, no, he had already done that, and she saw how she took it the first time. She was scared he would tell her it was all a mistake, and it meant nothing. Then everything would change. She would have nervous break downs every time she saw him or walked into the diner. They would never be able to banter or flirt the way that they used to, but most of all, she wouldn't be able to come to him when she needed to talk. "Uhhhh..." Lorelai sighed. Now her head hurt. She couldn't think anymore. She turned on the TV and fell asleep on the couch.

_____________________________

Luke hated himself. Unlike Lorelai, he had no one to tell him that maybe she loved him back, no one to give him a second perspective. Lorelai was usually the one to do that, but she made it quite obvious about how she felt when she couldn't even face coming in to the diner for the coffee that she couldn't live without. _Stupid... _He told himself _..Stupid...._ Why had he invited her? Why had he allowed himself to get drunk. Now, not only did he not have Lorelai, he didn't have Nicole either. He hated himself for losing the first one. He wasn't sure however, when Nicole left him, if he had been upset or relieved. Ever since he had married her he had felt as though he was locked in some sort of cage that he couldn't get out of. He had married Nicole. He had settled. And he hated every minute of it. There was one factor in all of this. His car. He didn't know how long he could actually stay away from Lorelai, hell he probably even deserved not being able to see her for being such a Jerk. But he had walked everywhere he needed to go, or taken the bus if it was out of town, because he didn't want to confront Lorelai. He didn't want to see exactly how much he had ruined what they had. It's like when you know that you fail a test, but you can't bare to look at it when your teacher hands it back, only this was a lot worst. He cared about Lorelai. Loved her even. More than he ever cared to admit out loud. He knew how he felt inside though, deep inside, when he caught himself getting jealous of her boyfriends, or staring at her unconsciously. He would never tell her though. Or anyone for that matter. And he was okay with that.

The next day...

Lorelai awoke to a couple of knocks on her front door. She opened her eyes. She was still on the couch, her stupid, stupid couch. As she got up a shot of pain went through her back. 

"Ahh- stupid couch!" She yelled.

She looked out the window to the left of her door to see who had woken her up in these god-forsaken hours. It was 8:00 for god sakes.

Outside she saw Luke. He would let his hand get so close to knocking again but every time, he pulled his hand away before it could make a sound. Then he would start walking down the steps, but before he got all she went over and opened the door when Luke was about to knock again. 

"Lorelai." He said with surprise.

"I'm sorry, were you expecting someone else?" She said with sarcasm.

"No, no. It's just uh...I wanted...um..." Luke stammered.

Lorelai looked at him expectantly.

"My...uh...my car." He said.

"Right. I um, I forgot about that, I tried to get it back to you, but I just, I didn't have the time."

She didn't move. He looked at her expectantly.

"Right. Uh, hold on." She turned around and went to her coffee table.

"Yeah, I figured you were busy because you haven't come in in like a week." Luke said.

Lorelai froze in front of him. His keys were in her hand. She looked down.

"Uh, Luke..." She sighed. She looked up at him. She wanted him to say something. He could tell. He was scared to death.

"Lorelai, I'm..." He couldn't form the words. Why hadn't he thought about this when he found it a good idea to come and get his car?

Lorelai looked down, and then she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry." He managed to get out. "I shouldn't of...yeah..."

Lorelai just looked at him. 

"It's just..." Luke continued. "I put you in a very, very bad position, and I'm sorry." Luke spoke from his heart. Something he rarely did.

When Lorelai didn't respond, Luke went for his best bet. "So it was all just...." Luke didn't need to say anything else.

"A mistake...." Lorelai finished, just above a whisper. She looked into his eyes, she could tell there was more he wanted to say, but she didn't need to hear it.

"Yeah, a mistake." He slowly said. He looked back into her eyes. Their eyes met and immediately locked. Neither could take their eyes away from each other. When this happened, which was rare, each could through each other's eyes right into their hearts. She looked hurt, more hurt than he had ever seen her, and had seen her at her worst. Did she want the same thing? He couldn't tell. He didn't want to take any chances. _Screw it...._ Luke thought. He leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, I mean, he wasn't even drunk this time, but after a while, she kissed back. It was the softest, sweetest, most heartfelt kiss that either had ever experienced. Luke broke away and looked into Lorelai's eyes. The blue in her eyes, if this was at all possible, were happily sparkling and dancing. He was sure his were doing the same. Lorelai held back a smile by biting her lip. Sometime during the kiss, she had wrapped her arms around his neck. Now that she realized they were there, she never wanted to move. She quickly kissed him, even softer and more tender than it had been before. 

For a while, they just stood there and held each other. They never wanted to leave. This was a position that they could stay in for the rest of their lives. And they might as well have.

The End (maybe) what do ya think? should I continue? I don't know.


End file.
